Optical imaging technology is widely used in military, surveillance, and other remote monitoring applications. Typically, an optical imager, which in a basic form comprises a lens coupled with an optical image sensor, receives optical radiation that is reflected off an object, uses the sensor to convert the optical radiation into an image signal, and transmits the image signal to another device. A monitor, for example, or other similar type of device, may receive the image signal and use the image signal to re-construct an optical representation of the object.
The maturation of today's semiconductor technology has allowed relatively inexpensive, charge-coupled device (CCD) based or CMOS based optical imaging to advance in resolution and spectral range. Moreover, as the affordability of optical imaging technology increases, the implementations have become more varied and extensive. For example, in military applications optical imagers may be included in weaponry for accurately detecting targets. A soldier may include an imager within a rifle scope, increasing the soldier's ability to detect enemy targets. An unmanned aerial vehicle, on the other hand, may use optical imaging to locate enemy targets and broadcast potential target locations to an off-site location.